


Коллекционер

by Celiett



Series: ==> Become a HUNTER [1]
Category: Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Candy Red Kurapika, Cerulean Neon, Drama, F/M, Trolls, Trollstuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Сокровищница Неон больше похожа на кладбище.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2016.

Сокровищница Неон больше похожа на кладбище.

Могильный холод пронимает до костей. Определенная температура поддерживается постоянно – как может опытный коллекционер допустить порчу своей коллекции – и для высшекровных она навряд ли представляет какой-то дискомфорт, но для привыкшего к теплу Курапики здесь слишком холодно. Мертвенно.

Он ускоряет шаг, стараясь не упустить из виду цветастый край платья хозяйки среди длинных стеллажей и полок. Курапика ориентируется на ее звонкий голос, бредет по бесконечному лабиринту экспонатов и, в конце концов, понимает – собственные чувства сыграли с ним злую шутку.

Пляшут со всех сторон кривые тени. И вот уже приветливо ухмыляется Курапике лежащий несколькими полками ниже еще сохранивший остатки бурой плоти череп, а высохшие пальцы некогда великой танцовщицы на элегантном постаменте тянутся вперед, будто бы выпрашивая поцелуй у очередного галантного кавалера.

Игры разума, думает Курапика, не стоит бояться того, чего на самом деле не существует. Но все же отступает назад, всеми силами стараясь сохранить остатки былого самообладания. Как можно восхищаться столь омерзительными вещами. Как можно настолько не уважать мертвых.

Но ведь высшекровные всегда отличались странными пристрастиями, напоминает он себе, особенно вкусившие безграничную власть, которую так охотно предоставил им мафиозный мир. Чего тогда он ожидал, нанимаясь на службу к ним? И почему не может сейчас подавить в себе удушающую волну раздражения и гнева.

– О, только взгляни.

Курапика вздрагивает, вертит головой из стороны в сторону. И не сразу понимает, что Неон уже давно стоит рядом, с любовью и трепетом всматриваясь в каждый экспонат своей коллекции, точно заботливый родитель, наблюдающий за очередным шажком только-только выкрутившейся из кокона личинки.

– А этим я горжусь больше всего, – четки на запястьях Неон звенят серебряными монетками, когда она разводит в стороны руки. – Мои драгоценные...

От подступившей к горлу тошноты становится дурно.

Взгляды, направленные на Курапику из аккуратно расставленных на полке колб, кажутся еще живыми, полными отчаянья и дикого животного страха. Одиннадцать пар, мечется в сознании дикая в своей правде мысль, одиннадцать пар глаз, вынутых из еще теплых, еще живых тел, только ради того, чтобы сохранить цвет радужки.

Страшная, жуткая, совершенно ненормальная для любого тролля коллекция, но…

– Она неполная. Такая жалость, правда? – расстроенно тянет Неон, приподнимается на носочки к свету, поднося к лицу одну из колб. 

В мягко колышущемся формалине подмигивают Курапике глаза ржавокровного тролля. Цвет, всего на несколько оттенков отличный от его собственного. И, кажется, он знает, чего именно не достает в коллекции Неон.

– Да… И в самом деле.

– Но ты ведь достанешь их для меня?

Неон склоняет голову набок, улыбается так хитро и чуточку зловеще, будто бы и в самом деле умея читать чужие мысли, как и упоминалось в нескольких проверенных Курапикой источниках. Тогда он отмел их сразу же, посчитав глупой, сочиненной кем-то чушью, но сейчас… сейчас даже подумать было страшно о последней, пустующей колбе, предназначенной для кого-то из его касты.

Или же для него самого.

Неон подбирается совсем близко, гладит его по щеке, слишком бледно, слишком фамильярно, так хозяин не должен вести себя со своим телохранителем. Но все возмущения остаются глубоко внутри – Курапика теряет дар речи только заглянув в ее сияющее детским восторгом лицо. И, наверное, ему только чудится, как распадается на части зрачок сокрытого тенью левого глаза.

Он даст Неон обещание. Пусть даже зная, что никогда его не исполнит.  
Это же единственный шанс подобраться к Пауку как можно ближе. И, пожалуй, ради этой призрачной возможности Курапика готов рискнуть.

Ради своей семьи. Своего рода. Своей крови.

Но, все же, вполне возможно, однажды ему придется снова вернуться в сокровищницу Неон.  
И, может быть, уже не в качестве ее телохранителя.


End file.
